One Last Night
by CityCutThat
Summary: Written for the LJ comm Shirakawa Boulevard/Hotel. ShinjixMinako sad sex.  :


"I'm ain't holding back anymore," Shinjiro told her. This was it. She told him how she felt and now it was his turn. There was a lump in the back of his throat. He could barely make out anything. "I-I love you, too. But I have things to tell you before this goes any further. I can't just keep this from you. Not if tonight's gonna be as special as it should be."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked, confused."

"Tomorrow... I'm not gonna be there. I'm not gonna be around at all anymore after tomorrow."  
"What! Why!"  
"Just... let me explain," he said guiding her over to his bed and sitting down with her. He held her hands and explained to her about what happened two years ago. About how he was the one that killed Ken's mother and how he knew it was time for him to atone for his sins. How he agreed to meet with Ken to meet his untimely end.

"No... I can't let you... You can't..." she squeaked everything out holding back tears. "I love you. You can't do this to me..."

"I'm sorry... But I had to tell you. I just... I couldn't just leave you without telling you."

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. It was too much to absorb. She threw her arms around him and bawled.

"I love you. I love you and you're just going to leave me. Just like my parents did! I can't let you..."

He knew nothing he could say would change how she felt. And he knew nothing he could say would comfort her. He simply took her chin in his hand and brought her face to his and kissed her.

"I love you, Minako." He kissed her more.

"I love you, too, Shinji," she sobbed.

He gently laid her back on the bed and continued his soft pecks at her lips.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but... I knew it'd hurt more if I just never told you," he said fighting back his own tears. It hurt him so badly to see her cry. "I didn't ever want to see you cry. I never wanted to make you cry. I'm so sorry." With the last few words he spoke his tears started to fall.

"Shinji..." She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. "I want to... I want to be with you. I want that chance." She took his hat off and dropped it to the floor. "Please, Shinji...?" She asked quietly.

"Anything you want, Minako." He kissed her, slowly removing her clothing and his. He stared at her perfect figure and and she stared right back at his. They took in everything they could of one another before diving into another kiss.

"I'm scared, Shinji..." Minako cried. "I don't want to lose you. Ever."

"Shhhh. Just enjoy the moment, Minako." He said silencing her with his lips. "Are you... ready?"

"Mmmmm." She nodded.

He slowly started to enter her, careful to not move too fast and make it painful.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. It doesn't hurt that much," she said, tears still in her eyes.

He forced his way in a little further and Minako gasped.

"Still okay?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. Keep going."

He slowly started to pull himself back out. Then pushed his way inside her again. The feeling was amazing. To him it felt much better than when he would do it himself. But for Minako this was a whole new feeling. Though her assumption that Shinjiro was experienced in making love was wrong, he had taken it upon himself to rub one off from time to time, the feeling they were experiencing wasn't so new to him. But she had never even touched herself. This sensation was euphoric. She didn't want him to stop. She knew that if he did, she may never get to have this again.

He sped up his actions a bit after seeing that she was enjoying his movements. He kissed her deeply, still thrusting in and out of her. Their tongues danced as their emotions got the better of them. As the kiss broke off Minako started to cry uncontrollably.

"Shinjiro. I love you. I love you so much. I don't ever want you to leave me. Please. Don't ever leave me! I'd do anything..."

Shinjiro's own tears started to flow, "I love you, too, Minako. But this is how it has to be. Believe me. I never want to leave you, but I have to. No matter what... I would end up gone. If not tomorrow, then later. But I promise. Tonight, I won't leave. Not even for a second."

"Shinji..." Minako pulled herself to him and kissed him with as much passion as she had in her. There was a shift in their position and Minako was now on top of him. She moved her hips instinctively as her tears fell. Tho as she grew closer and closer her tears began to stop. The pleasure was taking over her body. Shinjiro grabbed her hips tightly. The immense pleasure was almost too much for him. They were both right there, about to come at any second. He pulled her down to him and kissed her. Her hips kept moving and they reached their peaks at the same time. Her body collapsed on top of his, completely worn out. She laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Shinji."

"I love you, too, Minako," he said, holding her close.


End file.
